Puberty
by Phantom-Akiko
Summary: What happens, if Danny comes into Puberty? TUE based
1. Chapter 1

**Puberty**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't and will never own Danny Phantom…too bad…

**Authors Note: **Something new from me: a fanfic! Hope you like it! Enjoy it!

Attention! This story is kinda after PP, just PP has never happened!

Puberty, Danny thought, was not that big of a problem. A few changes here, a few changes there…it's not that he already had the biggest change in his life, thus becoming a half ghost.

And he didn't make something out of his voice being incredible high suddenly, 'cause this should be pretty normal. It was just terrible embarrassing speaking in front of other people than his friends and family, just people like Dash who had only waited for something like that to bully him even more.

No, the real problem of the puberty occurred later to him.

An annoying sound reached Danny's ears, bringing him to focus his eyes on his alarm clock, that told him he had to go to school and was already a little late.

His eyes snapped open and he sprung up from his bed, rushing to his dresser and getting dressed. After doing this, he rushed downstairs. One look at his watch told him, that he was in time again. His family sat already on the table. His father busy with what seemed to be their newest invention, his mother eating breakfast while helping her husband with good advises and Jazz eating breakfast while reading what looked to be a very boring book for Danny.

"Hello, guys…", he said, still a little tired from waking up. And his sleep-fuzzy mind told him that something wasn't right.

That thought was confirmed when Jazz spun around to faze him with a look of pure terror and shock.

"D-Danny…? What was…?" She looked around the room frantically, obviously searching for something. She finally turned slowly back to her brother.

"H-have you…just said something…?"

"Well yes, why?", he answered, doing a double take in occasion, when a baritone voice spoke instead of his own.

Maddie overheard the conversation, now looking up to them, just to find her children with huge eyes staring at each other.

"Danny!", Maddie called out happily to her younger child.

"Your voice finally changed! Oh, what a great moment!", she said, not noticing the growing discomfort from Jazz and Danny…especially Danny!

"That's…that's not true, is it? It's just a horrible nightmare! It HAS to be!", he murmured in the voice that haunted his dreams for nearly two years now…oh, he will never forget that!

"Well, what have you thought your voice would change into?", Jazz said unsure. "He's still…", she stretched to reach his ear and whispered: "…well…YOU, remember?"

Danny stood stiff as a board, letting it all sink in.

"Danny! You have to go to school or you'll be late!", his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh!", he snapped out of his thoughts. "Right, I go then…" He didn't really wanted to go, but had he any chance?

"Don't you want to take your meal?"

"N-no mum, sorry but I'm not very hungry…", with that he left the house.

On the door step, he took a deep breath and hurried in the next alley.

After going ghost, he flew towards school.

This was just GREAT! First, his height was changing rapidly, so that he was more huge than Jazz, now his voice was changing into HIS voice, too! What a nightmare! At least, he couldn't picture any more changes that would make him look like his evil future self...the other changes happened thanks Vlad's ghost half.

He wondered what Sam and Tucker would say about this. How will they react? Jazz's reaction was bad enough already.

A thought came to his mind. Why not using the opportunity to scare his best friends a little?

At least, his voice change would be good for ONE thing.

He arrived at school, already making out the forms of Sam and Tucker at their usual meeting place, which was a little out of sight for everyone who wouldn't look carefully.

He made his way to them, staying invisible the whole time.

He placed himself directly behind them, trying hard not to laugh beforehand.

"Hello, guys…", he whispered near their ears.

They spun around in terror, showing the same look like Jazz at home.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He let his laughs out, turning visible while doing so. Too bad that even his laughs sounded like HIM. Would he ever get over that?

"D-Danny? You-…what-?", Sam started.

"S-sorry!", Danny said while snickering. "I just couldn't resist!"

"You know that wasn't funny, dude!", Tucker found his voice again.

"I promise I will not do it again, alright?"

They looked at him, calculating. A moment later they sighed.

"Alright! Just don't do it again!", Sam said with pleading eyes.

"No, no! I promise!"

"Good!", Sam sighed again. "But what a shock! You sound exactly like HIM! What was YOUR reaction to it?"

"Honestly? Pure terror! And I wished it was just a nightmare!"

The bell of the school gained their attention.

"Crap! We're late for school! Let's hurry and talk while break!"

The three ran to the entrance of their school and to their classroom.

However, they were still late, so they got detention after school.

Mr. Lancer's lesson was as interesting as ever, so: not at all!

And as usual, Danny didn't bothered to say something productive for the lesson.

But now, he had another reason: he didn't want the whole class to notices his new voice so suddenly. But then, fate was cruel, as always. So was Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton? Would like to tell us what is the content of this poem?"

Danny sat still, staring at the paper they just got to read.

"Mr. Fenton?", their teacher said in a warning voice.

"Ehm…", he gulped. "That the words are free?", he tried.

Mr. Lancer looked surprised at him, as well as the whole class.

Danny continued to stare at the poem in front of him.

It was a German one, which was translated to them.

"Erm…no, sorry , but you're wrong! Anyone else who can tell us?"

He looked around the class and found all of his students staring in disbelief at Danny.

"People! May you listen to me?", he spoke in a loud voice.

They slowly turned their gaze back to him, as he continued his lesson.

"Man, you really sound scary, you know that?", was Tuckers first comment after the class ended.

"Well, yes, I've noticed it! I'm probably the person, who is the most afraid, after all!", Danny said frustrated.

"Calm down, Danny!", Sam said. "We should have known! He's still your possible future. The future you MIGHT have taken of course!", she added quickly as she noticed the look in her best friends eyes.

"Well, I can't do something against my voice and my height…let's do the best out of it!"

"You're right! Just lets forget it and lets get used to it!", Tucker said out loud. Danny was relieved. They hadn't taken it as bad as he thought they would.

"So the freak got a freaky voice, too?"

Oh, he knew what comes now.

"Let it drop, Dash!", Danny said, not even bothering to turn around. "At last **I** don't have the voice of a mouse!"

"Shut up, Fenton!", Dash said, grabbing Danny's collar and trying to push him up and against the lockers.

His problem was just, that Danny was now a head higher than Dash and got a lot more weight, so the pushing came out as a failed attempt and ended more like a struggle, but he couldn't just let go of his old habits.

Danny pushed Dash's hands away from him.

"Talk to me again, when I don't have to laugh at the sound of your voice anymore!", he flashed Dash a grin and followed Sam and Tucker out of the school.

**Authors Note:**

I'm done! My first fanfic about DP! Tell me how you liked it!

Changed the grammar and added a few sentences, if you have noticed.


	2. Important News

**Important update!**

Sorry, no new chapter...just wanted to inform you guys of this:

You know...this probably should have stayed a One shot, it would have been better that way, but no...I let myself be convinced. So I made a crappy second chapter without any ideas of how I could proceed.

I took in some of your ideas and some are fine, but I need to have some solid ground on what to build that story. I don't have that yet, but I'm working on it. Well, the second chapter was crap and I'm sorry that I got the sport activities mixed up. I wont change it because I will remove the second chapter anyway, I hate it. I will replace it with a different second chapter once I finally manage to actually write something.


End file.
